Please see me!
by Yami's Chan
Summary: Someone's getting ignored by the one they love. What woul you do if the only attention you got from the one you live for was negative? Would you carry on loving them even though they'd never love you back?
1. Nothing new

_

* * *

No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, yet!

* * *

_

Chan: Look, before we start I am just saying, don't except any quick updates! I am only writing because I want to get this idea off my chest before it eats me alive! Besides, what's the point if I'm gonna rush chapters and not enjoy it? This probably isn't going to be that popular, but don't take my advice! Please read it any way! Tell me what you think! Even if it's bad! (Constructive criticism only! Stuff that will help me to write better in the future! (FLAMES ARE ONLY WRITTEN BY SADO LONERS WITH NOTHING ELSE TO DO!)

Yami: Why don't you think this won't be popular?

Chan: Because it's weird and I'm giving out the following warnings! Might be depressing to sensitive people, contains much angst and a character (or characters) uses self harm and develops eating disorders (mainly anorexia).

Yami: Oh, I see.

Chan: It's not like most of my other stories, but then again I think they're pretty unusual!

Yugi: when is it set?

Chan: hmmm…after battle city, probably before doom……All the Yami's have their own bodies though.

Yugi: Anything else?

Chan: Just one more thing! The first chapter is written in a mystery P.O.V. you have to read to find out whose it is!

Yami: Are you sure you aren't going to tell us?

Chan: Yep! It wouldn't it be a mystery if I told you…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Please see me****

* * *

Chapter one****

* * *

Nothing new**

**Someone's P.O.V. **

He was crying again today. But that's noting new. He got ignored by the one person he loves today. But that's nothing new either. The person he loves hit him today. That's definitely nothing new. I hate seeing him like this. It's tearing me apart inside. It always does.

"Come on." I whisper into his ear. "Please don't cry."

I feel like I should be the one crying. It's not fare that I have to be the strong brave one. There may be five thousand years age difference between us, but that really didn't make much difference. We are more or less the same height wise. He's skinner even though he kills himself down the gym every evening. He doesn't really eat that much and it's sometimes hard to tell how he uses up more energy, working out in the gym, or crying on his bed.

"Stop crying." I beg again. "It's not that bad."

"But it hurts so much though!" He wails into his pillow. I sigh slightly. I'm not all that sure whether he was referring to the pain in his cheek where he got hit and now has a massive bruise, or to the emotional pain of knowing who gave it to him.

Poor boy. I rubbed my fingers on his tense back muscles. His bones and muscles felt weird and almost spongy underneath his skin. He started whimpering as I brushed my hand over one aching area of skin after another.

"You really need to see a doctor." I muttered under my breath. He sat up fast. A bit too fast actually. So fast that he hurt his back and shrieked, clutching at a particularly bad area near his side.

"No!" he yelled, his voice getting high and panicky. "I'm not going to see a doctor! They'll only complain about me not eating much and tell me to stop going to the gym and say that I deliberately made myself ill and skinny and pushed my body too far." His tears were still flowing down his pale face. "It really isn't my fault that I never feel hungry and I'm always feeling light headed and I my body can't take much. I need to go down the gym!"

Had he really got things so twisted round in his head that he thought that there was actually some medical reason for him starving himself? Did he really believe that weight lifting and running and swimming and god only knows what else he did down the gym was doing his body good?

"You don't _need_ to go down the gym." I told him carefully picking what words I use so I don't upset him anymore.

"Yes I do." He whispered, his voice cracking with tears. "He doesn't like it that I'm so weak."

My fists clenched at my sides. Why does everything always go back to that pathetic excuse for a human being? If he had been in the room at that moment I would have killed him with my own hands.

I looked back up at my other half. Because we are Yami and hikari, we can read each other's thoughts but I can never figure out what he sees in him. The boy who was sat in front of me was hardly recognisable from the person he once was. At that particular moment, he was wearing a lose, long-sleeved white t-shirt and pale blue jeans. Even his eyes aren't the same colour any more. He keeps wearing stupid coloured contact lenses in case _he_ doesn't like his natural eye colour. I looked deep into his eyes.

"Brown." I muttered. "Like his?" he nodded smiling for the first time all evening.

"I think I might wear the blue ones tomorrow. I think he liked those." I smiled back at him and nodded kindly even though I hated having these convocations with him.

They weren't the worst sort I could have with him though. The ones I really hated most of all were the ones when he asked questions like: 'why doesn't he love me' 'what doesn't he like about me? I need to change it so he likes me.' And worst of all, 'what am I doing wrong?'

He had changed so much about himself; the way he dressed, the way he talked, the way he acted, even how brave he was. The only thing he hadn't changed about himself was his hair. It was the one thing he wanted to stay the same. But now, he had started to talk about maybe cutting it differently or dyeing it or something.

I managed to talk him out of it, but he really only agreed because he doesn't like arguing. He used to have a lot of confidence, but that was so long ago I'd almost forgotten what he was like back then. Now he would get scared all the time. That was strange too. He was scared of being alone and didn't even like it when he was alone in his room for ten minutes; he's started getting scared of the dark again! That's something that I know for a fact he wasn't even scared of when he was a baby.

He has to sleep with a light on and he can barely stand it when there's a power cut. If there ever is one, he has to have a torch with him all the time and stays as close to the candles as he can. He doesn't always sleep well at night because of the nightmares he has.

Right then he looked very tired. He had dark circles under his tear filled eyes and his eye lids were drooping. Just to prove my point; he yawned and lay back down.

"Are you going to sleep now?" I whispered so I didn't disturb him to much.

"I think so. It's getting quite late."

I wanted to show him the clock and shout out: _No it isn't! _But he doesn't like being shouted at, so instead I just put on a worried face.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"But you didn't have anything to eat or drink before you left, are you sure you don't want me to get you some thing?" _please say yes. Please eat something. I don't want you to feel sick! _

"Can I have a glass of water? My throat's very sore." I sighed slightly. A glass of water wasn't going to help his strength at all.

He saw me sigh and seemed to take it as me being reluctant to get him his water.

"You don't have to if it's too much trouble!" he said quickly. "I can get it myself, but you _did_ just offer and my back is hurting quite a bit, but it's alright! I'll get it." He started to move himself out of bed.

"Don't be ridiculous." I sighed, pushing him back down. I couldn't help but notice how light he was and how easy he was to push back. "It's no trouble at all. I was thinking of something else entirely when I sighed. I'll be back in a second."

Just as I reached the door, he spoke to me.

"You aren't going to be gone too long are you?" he sounded worried at the thought of being left alone.

"No. I'll be right back." I assured him.

"You won't turn the light off will you?" he getting more panicked now. I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Of course not! I know you like it left on." I spluttered.

"Please don't laugh at me." He begged quietly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it." I smiled at him before leaving the room to go to the kitchen.

As I filled up the glass I got out of the cupboard and filled it with water, I allowed myself to cry as many tears from my eyes, as water drops coming from the tap.

"Why?" I murmured to my self. "Why, why, why does it have to be this way?"

I actually looked round me as though I was expecting the dishes on the draining board or the glass I was filling to answer me.

"It's not right that I should have to hold in my tears and he gets to cry whenever he wants!" with a sigh, I realised that I was actually blaming him for something that wasn't his fault at all and felt desperately ashamed. Brushing back tears, I turned off the tap and took a sip of the water so the glass didn't overflow.

I was just about to go back into his bedroom, when I got a very good idea. I quickly ducked into the bath room and opened the medicine cabinet. They were right on the top shelf so I had to climb up so I was nearly kneeling in the sink to reach them. I hadn't used them before, so I had to check the back to find out how many he'd need.

With a sigh, I ripped open the box, and dropped two of the sleeping tablets into the water. They started fizzing but I was pretty sure that by the time I got back into the room he would be so tired he would just drink it and then fall asleep. With a bit of luck.

Thankfully, I was right. He didn't even comment on the fizzing water or the fact that it must have had a weird taste.

"Make sure you drink all of it." He looked at me oddly, but did as he was told. The second he put the glass down and his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. Or so I thought. Just as I was leaving the room, he spoke to me again.

"Good night Yugi." He mumbled. "Do you think he'll love me tomorrow?" my breath caught in my throat a bit.

"Yes of course he will." I lied. "Good night Yami." And, leaving the light on, I shut his bedroom door and headed for my own room. _Maybe he will love him tomorrow. And even if he doesn't, that's nothing new._

**

* * *

End Chapter **

* * *

Chan: There it is. Like I said, don't expect lots of updates in the next week or something! 

Yami; Oh…

Yugi: you said it Yami.

Yami: who do I love?

Chan: hmm…I know, but you will have to wait to find out who it is! Can any of my readers guess? If you can (and even if you can't) then RandR! (You get the next chapter dedicated to you if you guess right.)

* * *


	2. Love It

_

* * *

No I do not own the damn thing! _

* * *

Dedications: Mellinde, BemaCasey, Dark-Lady-Devinity, S. Chensu and Luff, Jade Cade.

* * *

Chan: YAY! People actually like this story! 

Yami: Why do they like it? It's gonna be horrible to me I can tell!

Chan: They like it because it is better than I thought it was.

Yugi: so the first chapter was in my P.O.V.?

Chan: Yep! A lot of this story is going to be in your P.O.V. but not all of it.

Yugi: Cool! I don't get the spotlight in your stories that much.

Chan: Well now is your big chance. But first I must answer these reviews.

**Mellinde:** lol, they are the best pair ever! Don't worry I will keep writing.

**BemaCasey:** YAY! I had you fooled! That's how it's meant to be. I hope I'm updating soon enough for you!

**Dark-Lady-Devinity:** when I wrote that, I had no idea Pegasus had brown eyes. That thought is just wrong! Eww (Shudders). I don't think there are any people with brown eyes… wait a sec, ANUBIS! From the movie! He has brown eyes! No it isn't Anubis; I just thought I would point that out.

**S. Chensu and Luff:** LOL no you haven't ruined the story! You are going to find out who it is in this chapter anyway. It was meant to sound like it's from Yami's P.O.V. so it comes as more of a surprise when it turns out to be Yugi. I can't imagine Yugi and Kura together either!

**Unknown 2005:** It is actually Yami who was crying, but I think you meant him when you said it. You will have to wait and see!

**Jade Cade:** lol. You have a lot of pictures! It really is quite easy to guess who it is if you follow the clues. 'What colour _eye_ does Pegasus have?' LOL! He only has one eye! Well I know he only has one eye but it is still funny!

**Sabey:** lol. Thanks! I got you fooled too! Bwhahahahaa…… anyway moving on, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Chan: Thanks for reviewing guys! I didn't think anyone would like this story, but there you have it! By the way, Marik (hikari) and Malik (Yami) both go to Yugi's school in this.

Yami: Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

Chan: Time to continue…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter two****

* * *

Love it**

**Yugi's P.O.V. **

Yami was already awake when I got up the next morning even though I gave him a sleeping tablet. He was sitting on the sofa watching T.V., hugging his knees that were drawn up to his chest. He didn't look very well at all. He had a blanket wrapped round him but he was still shivering. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were still crimson since he hadn't put those stupid contact lenses in yet, but they were dull and glazed over like they were not focusing on anything properly. He was getting black bags under his eyes, I could tell that a sleeping tablet hadn't really helped much last night and that he must have had a very fitful sleep interrupted by more than one nightmare.

I could also tell that his mind wasn't concentrating on anything around him. It was occupied with thoughts of only one person. The person who gave him the bruise that looks especially nasty now, the person who either totally ignored him or beat the living crap out of him. The person that Yami loved despite everything. The person named Bakura! Bakura, Bakura, Bakura! What the hell does Yami see in him?

That god damn tomb robber makes Yami feel worthless and Yami still loves him! There have been many times in the past when Yami has said he's over him, but the next day I still see him following Bakura, keeping out of site whenever he turns around, and doing everything in his power to get Bakura to love him back. Yami has done so much for Bakura! Apart from changing his physical appearance and personality, he keeps dropping subtle hints that never seem to work. He's saved Ryou from countless bullies usually getting beaten up more himself than Ryou and Bakura never even thanks him. He is constantly slipping notes into Bakura's locker, never signing his name obviously, I'm not sure how this is meant to get Bakura to notice him but he still does it. He always makes two copies of his homework and when he hears Bakura saying that he forgot to do his homework he would slip one of the copies into his bag for him. Occasionally he forgets to make a copy and gives up his only copy of his homework for Bakura even though he gets in trouble and ends up having to do the homework in after school detention.

Now he is getting physically ill from sitting up at night thinking of new ways to impress him, staving himself until he is so skinny you can see his ribs in case Bakura thinks he's fat and working out for hours on end in case Bakura thinks he's weak. He's going to end up killing himself soon and it scares me that I can't do anything to help him.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Yami's gasp as he suddenly saw me standing there.

"Yugi! How long have you been there?" he looked almost scared of me. Like I was going to hurt him. I decided to try one more thing to get him to stop idolising Bakura.

"Long enough to know that you are in no condition to go to school today!" I snapped. The look on his face was heart breaking.

"No!" he pleaded. "Yugi I need to go!" I had to shut my eyes to say the next part.

"You do not _need_ to go anywhere if you are ill! You are going to stay here today!" Yami leapt up before I could even finish my sentence.

"I do need to go! It's the only way I can see him!"

"Yami! How can you love him? He doesn't love you back so let it go! Grow up!" I had just totally exploded. I quickly clamped both hands to my mouth as though I was hoping to cram the words back inside me. Tears were flowing down Yami's cheeks.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" he screamed. "You don't know the first thing about love so just shut up!" he then turned on his heel and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Why did I have to say that?" I groaned collapsing onto the sofa.

"Yugi? What's the matter?" looking up, I saw grandpa coming out of his bedroom.

"I just shouted at Yami. I really told him off for loving Bakura and now he's gone and locked himself in the bathroom." Grandpa frowned slightly.

"You know you shouldn't be like that with him." he sighed.

"I know." I sighed. "I just don't want him to get hurt anymore."

Yami must have had a change of clothes in the bathroom because when he came out he was already changed and ready for school. He'd even put in those blue contacts like he said he was going to.

He looked a lot less like Yami now. His school uniform and blue eyes made him look almost like anyone else. But he was still wearing the millennium puzzle and his hair was still a spiky mixture of blonde, black and crimson. He'd had a shower so he didn't look worn out and ill anymore, but his white school shirt looked especially loose on him I knew the only reason he had got himself looking as good as he did was because of Bakura being at school. If he even was at school, hopefully not.

I knew I was being mean and that seeing Bakura made Yami happy and that I should be happy if he's happy, but that is just it! Seeing Bakura may make Yami feel a bit happier for a while, but it doesn't make him feel any _better. _He still cried every evening.

He left while I was finishing checking I had everything in my bag. He didn't even try to eat breakfast this morning and I know for a fact he only ever eats a few chips at lunch so he must be hungry. As I set out for school, I started up my morning routine.

"Please love him. Please love him." I whispered under my breath again and again. Every time I saw a crack in the pavement I jumped over it being careful not to touch them. I kicked every lamp post I walked past. Every single way I could think of to make a wish come true I did it. I was so busy concentrating on Bakura and Yami that I wasn't concentrating on anything else and kept bumping into people until I got to a totally deserted street.

I have never been to happy about walking down this street since it had a particularly dark alley halfway down it that is a favourite hang out of several bullies. I was nearly at the alley when I heard an agonized scream from inside it followed by the laughter of three different people. Keeping out of site behind a nearby parked car, I peered into the alley to see who was getting beat up today, and almost screamed myself.

Yami was lying on the ground blood pouring from several different wounds on his body and standing over him were Marik, Malik and most horribly of all Bakura. As I watched, Bakura started kicking Yami in the stomach whilst Malik and Marik bent down and punched his face and chest until there knuckles and the tip of Bakura's boot were coated in thick red blood. Yami was silent all the time this was happening. Bakura suddenly grabbed Yami's collar and dragged him to his feet.

"Start screaming already!" he yelled slamming my darkness body against the wall. Yami did his best to please Bakura and allowed a small scream to escape his throat. Bakura didn't look pleased at all. He started to smack Yami's head against the wall again and again.

"When I tell you to scream you scream properly!" he held Yami to the hard brick by his neck and then punched him in the stomach so hard that his fist could have come out the other side of Yami's body. That made Yami scream. It was a long, pain-filled, tortured cream but I noticed what Bakura Marik and Malik didn't. It was a distinct undertone of pleasure.

"That's more like it." Bakura muttered, flinging Yami to the ground before dealing him one last kick to the head and storming off followed by the two Marik's.

As soon as they went round the corner, I ran to my Yami's side.

"Yami!" I cried, checking his body over. "Look what they did to you!" I whispered. "are you alright?" then I looked into his now blue eyes, and knew he truth.

He'd loved every second of it.

**

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

**Chan: Thank you very much for reading my new chapter! 

Yami: (staring with his moth open.)

Chan: (shuts Yami's mouth) I have also started writing a new story called 'The Rebel's Kingdom' please read it! Well R and R everyone!

Yami: (eyes very wide)

* * *


	3. More One Sided Love

_

* * *

_

If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I'd have body guards to protect me from the angry people coz I haven't updated……-Cowers behind the sofa-

* * *

Chan: -Still cowering behind the sofa- I'm sorry! I know it's been ages! 

Yami: She seems to like leaving readers and reviewers hanging on a cliff hanger for ages.

Chan: Actually, I like to see if they're still reading after all this time.

Yami: I don't see how anyone can like this story! It's EVIL!

Chan: -tackles Yami and tries to mess up his hair-

Yugi: ummm…..guys? Hello? Damn….I guess I'll have to do the reviews then.

**BeamaCasey:** Yugi: She didn't update soon, but you're right about how evil the chapter was. Don't cry though! I'll make Yami well again! –huggles you-

**Sabey**: Yugi: glad you like it. But I'm not so glad that you like Yami torture almost as much as Chan……I can see she has corrupted your mind.

**Dark-Lady-Devinity:** Yugi: I like brown eyes too, but they don't suit Yami. I never knew what masochist meant before; you learn something new every day! Thanks for having some pity on me as well as my Yami!

**S. Chensu and Luff**: Yugi: If Chan wasn't so absorbed in ruining Yami's hair style, she would apologise. Yami just can't except that Bakura doesn't like him. I think the idea of the story being in my POV is so you don't get the whole picture until later, if you get what I mean.

**Jade Cade**: Yugi: I'd lock him up and throw away the key. I won't let him kill himself, even if it means tying him to a chair, hiding all the sharp objects and sleeping tablets, and force feeding him. Poor Yami….he is so skinny.

**Mellinde**: Yugi: ummm…..yeah….calm down now…..I'll pass the message on to Bakura next time I see him….right after kicking his shin that is.

**Unkown2005**: Yugi: Yami loves Bakura far too much to give up, or even pretend to give up. In this story, the Mariks live in domino.

**Hikari Rioki**: Yugi: No! Another Yami torture fan! –Sigh- Chan will say thanks.

**Shackle**: Yugi: ummm…..yes? –Edges away- Chan: -from the floor, still fighting Yami- Thank you for reviewing!

**CrimsonDxX**: Yugi: -hugs- aww, calm down…..I'll poke Chan with a Spork until she writes a happy, cheerful ending with lots of love all round!

**Hathor-goddess**: Yugi: Sadly, I don't think Yami ever will get over 'Bakura the Scumbag'. I'm glad you like the story though. Keep reading and reviewing!

Chan: -has pinned Yami- Hello! Thanks for answering all the reviews Yugi! Now there's only one thing left to say.

Yami: Don't say it.

Chan: Continue!

Yugi: she said it…… -Voice fades out-

**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

****More One sided-Love **

**Yugi's P.O.V. **

I pulled Yami to his feet as gently as I could and tried to drag him along. He didn't try and help, not that he could. He could barely stay conscious. He just leant against my shoulder, his breath in my ear the only sign that he was still alive. Other than that, he was a dead weight.

"Oh Yami…" I was, once again, close to tears I was unable to shed. Yami, for once, wasn't crying, even though I know I would've been crying my eyes out if I'd of been him. I was never going to be strong enough to drag him home, especially not how we were, both covered in his blood…I was too embarrassed to walk all the way back to the game shop.

As carefully as I could, I sat Yami down so he as leaning against the dustbins and pulled out my mobile phone. Who should I call? Not Grandpa…I didn't want to worry him with this… Joey. That's who. My fingers were shaking so badly that it took me several attempts before I managed to type the number in properly and hold the phone to my ear.

At first, it just rang and rang. I started to worry that he might not answer, but then, after a long, long time……

"Hello?" Joey's voice drifted into my ear, leaving me feeling so revealed that I almost fainted.

"J-Joey, it's Yugi!" and that was all I could get out before I broke down. I'd held it together for so long and now I was falling apart. Tears were streaming from my eyes and my voice was catching in my throat.

"Yug, what's the matter?" it took me ten minuets and several attempts before I managed to get out the whole story. More than once while I was talking, I thought I heard Yami make some kind of protest against me telling Joey what had happened, but whenever I looked over at him, he was quiet and still.

After I hung up, I looked around the alley properly for the first time. Yami's bag was on the floor, some of the contents spilled across the floor, but once I'd checked through it, I could see there was nothing missing. It actually shocked me quite a bit. We all know that Bakura's a thief. He shoplifts all the time, and he's stolen things from Yami before as well. Mostly just money, but more than once Yami says he's 'lost' something like his bracelet or a new CD….as I was standing there, I couldn't help but wonder just how many times it had been due to Bakura that they had gone missing. Blood, Yami's blood, was splattered in some places against the wall and pavement, even on the bags of rubbish that had been piled in a heap. After what seemed like forever, Joey came. He was in the driver's seat of an old, rusty car.

"J-Joey? Where did you get that?" actually I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"My dad's." He said, leaping out of the car and slamming the door behind him. He slid over the front of the car and ran over to where I had sat Yami. He checked him over just as I had done, before straightening and turning to me.

"I don't want to worry grandpa…." I mumbled, feeling slightly stupid. Joey sighed but gave me a soft smile.

"Yeah I can understand why." He said. "Heck, I'm a bit freaked out by this." I didn't like the thought of Joey being scared by this. It made me even more scared. I started crying again.

"Hey, hey Yugi, calm down." Joey wrapped his arms round me. "Shhh….everything will be alright." He stayed hugging me until I'd calmed down. Once I'd stopped crying, he led me over to the car and held the passenger door open for me while I climbed in. I watched through the window as he picked up Yami and sat him on the back seat then gathered up our school bags and then put them in the car too. Finally he got into the drivers seat and turned on the engine.

"We'll take him back to my place. My dad won't mind, he's asleep anyway." As he drove, he reached over and wiped away some of my remaining tears. I shut my eyes and breathed deep, not liking Joey to see me upset. Because I had my eyes shut, I didn't realise we were at Joey's house until the car stopped. He must have thought I was asleep or something, because I heard his door open and then him walking away. I couldn't be bothered to open my eyes so maybe I was half asleep after all… I could hear Joey's footsteps as he returned and opened the back door, took Yami out and then went away again. I never heard or felt him carry me to the house, so I really must have been asleep by that time.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was laying on the sofa in Joey's apartment and Joey was shaking me awake. 

"J-Joey? Was I asleep?" I mumbled.

"Yes, you were. For the last two hours." There was amusement evident in his voice.

"Where's Yami?" I asked, sitting up straight.

"He's in my bed asleep." He whispered. "I don't want to wake him up." I couldn't believe that I'd fallen asleep that quickly. Or that Yami had fallen asleep just as quickly as me. Once I'd taken a minute to wake up, my blonde haired friend led me into the room where Yami was sleeping. My double was lying in bed, damp cloth on his forehead, one bandaged arm clutching the sheets, most of the blood cleaned away. I wanted to go in a hug him. I wanted to shut the door and never see him so hurt again. But in the end I didn't do anything near as emotional as that. I simply shut the door and wet back to the kitchen where Joey was (no surprises there then).

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw what he'd done. He'd brought fast food. I must say I kind of expected it. Fast food is Joey's answer to everything. He'd got a burger, fries, and a milk shake for each of us, strawberry for me, and chocolate for him. He'd also got us each a large coke and a massive tub of ice cream for us to share. Not only this, but he had spread an old picnic rug on the floor, having pushed the table to one side, and was putting the food on plates, on the floor.

"Ummmm….what are you doing?" my laughter was making it difficult to speak properly. He looked up at the sound of my voice, even though he must have heard me giggling.

"Oh come on Yugi, I know this always cheers you up." I couldn't tell whether he was trying to make me laugh or not. Ok, it's true; he has done this more than once before, and every time he has done it, it as cheered me up. But every time he does it, it still strikes me as being crazy.

It's even weirder than what Joey normally eats. And that's saying something, believe me. But hey, if weird friends are the price you have to pay for being cheered up and stuffing your face, then so be it. I sat myself down and began eating.

"Heh, hungry much Joey?" I said, as he took a bite of ice cream straight from the ice cream scoop. He swallowed.

"What?" he grinned at me and I just grinned back and got on with eating my food. And as we ate, we talked. We talked about just about everything. He didn't make me talk about Yami though, which I'm very glad of, I hadn't told him everything over the phone and he knew it, but even mentioning it now would make me start crying again, and I'd already made myself look stupid enough.

We had to keep our voices down a bit to not wake up either Yami, or Joey's dad, but they were both sleeping pretty deeply so we didn't have to whisper at all. I know the real reason why Joey's dad was asleep. He had been drunk the night before. Just like he has been every night before that, and he'll be drunk again tonight. I could see where Joey had tried to conceal the bruise on his forehead. His dad _does _sometimes hit him when he's really drunk; no matter how many times Joey says he doesn't. Seeing Joey hurt makes me just as angry as when I see Yami hurt……

OK, I'm going to confess to something now, I'm pretty sure I can trust you, whoever you are, to keep a secret. I know that I should be worrying about Yami all the time, and I am. But the thing is, well, I'm in love. With Joey. I was before I found out about Yami loving Bakura, and I still am now. I think I always will be…**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: yeah I know the last paragraph sounded a bit weird… but I hope you like it. Sorry it's so short, better than nothing though. 

Yami: please R&R to keep her happy, she'll write more Yami torture if you don't review.

Chan: and I'll be writing more Yami torture if they do review too. But R&R anyway!

* * *

((Ok, I've just found this again after it has been hanging around for months. I thought I'd put it up ages ago, but I'd just uploaded it and never put it into a story. So **to any** **people thinking of reporting this story coz of the review responses, this will be my last chapter with them in!** They are only here due to a mistake on my part.))

* * *


End file.
